glitchedfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Style Guide
Writing an Article The basic formatting requirements when writing an article are as follows: #An article's name is at the start of the page in bold. (E.g. Gus is the main protagonist of GLITCHED and is who the player controls throughout the game. #Section accordingly. Too many or too little sections lowers the quality of an article. Each section should be as filled in as possible instead of spread out over multiple sections. #Repetition shouldn't happen. If something in the trivia section is already mentioned in part of the main article, it should not be in the trivia section. #Basic grammar is very well. If you write good you do good. Know you're grammar. #Images should be used sparingly. Too many images on a page just makes is look muddles and confusing. Although articles which would require a fair amount of images, one or two images per section is what is recommended, but there can be more as a section's text bulk gets larger. #Basic information should be included at the beginning of every article. Article Sections Various types of articles require various different types of formatting. Each type of article should be formatted as listed below. Remember that every article still is a special case of its own when it comes to editing, and if it is needed to stray from the recommended formatting for an article type, do so. Each article should be written as follows: Character Articles *Character Infobox Template *Brief introduction *Personality *Biography (what they do in-game) *Gallery *Trivia Location Articles *Location Infobox Template *General description *Map by map description* *Characters and locations of importance *Gallery* *Trivia *Each section of the map by map description should contain an image of that area's map. Because of this, galleries shouldn't include map files. Item Articles *Item Infobox Template *Item description *Gallery *Trivia Images When adding images, is is generally advised to make sure an image is on the right side of an article. If the image doesn't automatically align to the right, doing so can be done by putting "right" in your image link in the source code. (E.g. ) Galleries Galleries should be used only once per article, and images should be organized in order of importance, where images directly relating to the article come first, while less important images, such as flavortext relating to the article, would come after. Captions should not be more than one or two sentences for each image. Categorization If a page does not have a category, before assigning one, know that all categories stem from the Browse category, and split into their more specific branches of importance. When assigning a category, try to go as far down any one branch as possible, as most of the higher-up categories mainly consist of their corresponding sub-categories rather than articles. Talk Pages There are two types of talk pages: article talk pages and user talk pages. Article talk pages are used for general discussion of an article or discussion of possibilites for edits. User talk pages are more specifically inclined towards specific edits or conduct done my said user. Talk page discussions should be indented equal to the number of times the previous discussion was indented plus one. And should look something like this Happy writing! :) : Admin gayestluigi : ''Admin Bkatz '' Category:Community Category:Rules Category:Help